


Half a Heart

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Canon. “I’m sorry. Please do well on your promotions. I love you.”And then the line went dead, Minho was left calling Taehyun’s name in desperation. Who the hell breaks up with someone with an ‘I love you’!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, we need something light from all the angst. This is angst with a happy ending. <3 And yes, you can expect some TSwift song next time. XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Half a Heart by One Direction

**Half a Heart**

_“And in every lifetime I would still find you and fall for you all over again.”_

 

As if on cue the raindrops started falling on the roof, drumming on it and moistening the windows of the little room, making Taehyun feel worse. An unwanted, heavy rumble seemed to never leave his stomach. Normally, the sound of the rain calmed him, made him feel comforted.

But now it feels like it’s drowning him.

Invisible needles pricked his stomach this time, climbing his throat, making it hard to breathe in air. The death of those butterflies made his eyelids heavy again, his tear ducts letting those damned tears flow against his will, his eyes are still red and swollen from all the crying, but he can’t do anything about it.

How foolish it is that one person can make him feel this lost.

Taehyun’s eyes left the window pane and wandered to that familiar white polo crumpled atop his pillows. Imprinted on its back was **“22 inches** ” and he sighed as he can’t help but reach for it, hugging it close, inhaling the now fading scent and wishing he could hug the owner of it instead.

_So your friends’ been telling me_

_You’ve been sleeping with my sweater_

_And that you can’t stop missing me_

“Fucking asshole,” Minho limped lightly as he thrashed the bar door behind him, a frustrated Zico trying to hook his friend’s arm over his neck in an attempt to help him walk. But the younger only swatted his hands away.

“Hey you’re a fucker yourself!” Zico cursed, pushing Minho in his annoyance. “I know you have your problems with Taehyun but punching a random guy won’t help!”

“He made me trip hyung!”

“So that’s a reason to just punch him!? We’re lucky his friends let us bail out.” The blond grunted, frustration clear in his expression, “I took you here because you can’t do your work and it’s already piling up! Yah!” But despite his words, Zico still tried to help Minho walk but the other only hung his head low and asked the older to leave him alone for now.

Minho wasn’t looking anymore when Zico rolled his eyes at him and left.  He was alone with the silence and the past-midnight air now, a sharp contrast to that suffocating clash he had in that little bar but Minho could still feel beads of sweat running along his hairline.

He started to step, only to realize one of his shoes is missing. He let out a rather loud groan – he can’t possibly just go back inside the establishment now so he just grudgingly walked with one of his feet void of anything but his dark sock.

 

_Bet my friends been telling you_

_I’m not doing much better_

_Cause I’m missing half of me._

 

 “Yah, and it’s better if you don’t jump into conclusions and just wait for him to talk.” Seunghoon called out with a tone of irritation. “And you were in a fight last night! Hey, are you listening!?” They had been talking to Minho for almost an hour, and still, they can’t make him talk back. Seungyoon was inside the studio as well, both of them leaning on the wall as they advise the man in front of the computer whose fingers are mindlessly scrolling with the mouse.

The addressed man, however, pretended like he heard nothing again, not even turning to look at the leader and the other rapper. Instead Minho continued typing and scrolling, much to the two’s annoyance. Finally, Seunghoon’s patience ran out and he attempted to grab Minho’s shirt by starting to stomp his way over but the other Seung was fast enough to hook his arms with his, whispering a slow: “It won’t help hyung.”

The taller man rubbed his forehead exasperatedly, glaring at Minho’s side profile before deciding to storm out with a miffed grunt.

Seungyoon looked at the ajar door with sharp eyes filled with stress, “Minho-hyung, we’re just trying to help. Please try to settle this soon.” And stepped out the same direction where Seunghoon went.

Minho finally let go of the computer when he heard the studio’s door closing with a muffled thump. He reached for his phone and saw a bunch of messages but none from the one he wanted to see the most now. They are right, what he’s doing is not helping, so he tapped on his phone, attempting to call Taehyun again, but his frustration crept back up from the deep grave of what once was a butterfly sanctuary and he ended up not doing it.

 

_And being here without you_

_Is like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kind of there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“But I have the right to know.”

“It’s about me. I think I have the right to hide some things from you.”

“It’s about _you_ , that is _why_ I have the right to know.”

The day YG released that statement, Minho immediately found himself texting Taehyun with a barrage of questions but the maknae only returned with a short apology and a: “Let’s not talk about it now.”

 Minho understood where he’s coming from, but the fact that he was one of the last people to know (not only their friends and families know it, even the whole world itself is aware of it) made him fume with anger. This is way too important to not know, especially that it concerns his lover. So was he wrong to want to know the reason why he wasn’t informed?

“You… were busy hyung, I don’t want you to think of me while you’re doing your promotions.”

Minho’s grip on the phone was too tight, an unfamiliar rumble starting from somewhere in his stomach started to climb up his throat and temple, giving him a headache. “You should’ve told me, I could’ve at least come back earlier to Korea to be with you.” He added a few more rant. “And I always think of you anyway.”

A brief silence, the older is aware Taehyun was collecting himself with Minho’s casual remark. “I am okay hyung, I have my maintenance. I am with my family and –” A longer pause this time, and Minho started to feel something was off. “I think we need to take some time off.”

“What?” It came out harshly. Too strong and offended because that’s what Minho feels as of the moment.

“We… need to take some time off for now hyung. You need to focus on your work, and I need to attend to my condition. It’s –”

He doesn’t want to ask it, “Are you breaking up with me?” but he still did.

Silence.

“Taehyun, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry. Please do well on your promotions. I love you.”

And then the line went dead, Minho was left calling Taehyun’s name in desperation.

 

Who the hell breaks up with someone with an _‘I love you’!?_

_I'm half a man at best_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_I miss everything we do_

_I'm half a heart without you_

 

Minho was staring up at the studio’s ceiling for god knows since when until he realized a few teardrops started to roll down his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was Taehyun pushing him away for the sake of his career and now it’s the exact dilemma he’s faced with. How much he wanted to hold Taehyun close now, go to Hanam and repeatedly tell him he’s more than willing to give up everything to be with him. But he also knows Taehyun won’t approve it, because the maknae wants what’s best for those around him, and apparently he believes that he’s not the best for Minho.

The air in the room suddenly felt heavy and uncomfortable, so Minho started to stand up, put on his oversized black hoodie and head for the studio door, opening it languidly with the thought of apologizing to Seunghoon and Seungyoon when he sees them.

Only that he didn’t, so Minho started to walk around aimlessly, his headache from the hard punch he received last night still lingering. At first around the park near the studio, and then further, further, until he realized he was actually on Line 5 train, on his way to Hanam.

Well what do we know? Even his feet have its own mind today.

That’s what happens when you think about someone too much.

That’s what happens when you _love_ someone too much.

 

 

_Forget all we said that night_

_No it doesn't even matter_

_Cause we both got split in two_

 

Taehyun put on his light coat, it was almost four in the afternoon and the rain just stopped. He wanted to take his mind off of things so he decided a walk would rather be nice.

After telling his mother he’ll be back before dinner, Taehyun walked out their door and the crisp autumn air greeted him. The roads smelt of asphalt because of the earlier rain, but the golden sun made it better. The leaves were falling all around him – browns, reds and oranges dancing with the wind as some of them touch his profile, cascading as he walked.

Everything was beautiful, but Taehyun ‘s mind was too boggled and filled with thoughts of one man that he failed to appreciate it all. He can’t remember any moment when he didn’t thought of Minho after he told him he was breaking up with him. He can’t remember any moment whenever he thought of that and he didn’t cry. It was hard, and it was painful. But he doesn’t want Minho to hold back for him.

Minho’s dreams should be first before Taehyun’s wants.

But he also knows Minho believes the reverse, and he wouldn’t let the older to give up on his dream so he can be with him.

Because even if he doesn’t want to muse about it, he can’t help but think that Minho might regret choosing him.

_There it is again._

That troubled, chest constricting feeling, wringing up his throat and he sobbed.

The back of Taehyun’s hand patted the tears rolling down his pale cheeks, and his eyes were nailed on the road he was treading on.

Good thing there were no people around.

 

_If you could spare an hour or so_

_We'll go for lunch down by the river_

_We can really talk it through_

****

**_12:32 pm_ **

**_“Taehyun, please pick up the phone. We need to talk.”_ **

****

**_12:32 pm_ **

**_“Please don’t be like this.”_ **

****

**_12:33 pm_ **

**_“Why are you suddenly breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?”_ **

****

**_12:35 pm_ **

**_“Please just answer the phone. I need to talk to you, let me talk to you.”_ **

****

**_1:21 pm_ **

****_“I don’t want to break up.”  
  
_

**_4:12 pm_ **

**_“Please don’t do this.”_ **

****

**_6:16 pm_ **

**_“Taehyun I can’t. I don’t want to break up please.”_ **

****

**_9:02 pm_ **

**_“Taehyun, please just call back.”_ **

****

**_3:56 am_ **

**_“I understand.”_ **

 

“You understand?” Taehyun almost threw his phone across his room with a dejected wince.   _What do you understand?_

He tugged on his hair, he can easily ask _what_ Minho understands if he just called back and not just sit there waiting and listening to his voicemails.

But he was too afraid to do that because Minho can easily talk him out of his decision, that feeble determination will easily shake and lose for sure.

It hurts like hell because Taehyun knows he actually wanted Minho by his side. _Especially now_. He wanted to tell him he needs him and he wants to be with him every second and he just wanted to hug him close. He knows he’ll be able to bear anything as long as Minho is by his side. His families, friends and the band’s fans are all supporting him, and he felt love and supported, but whatever he do, whatever he distracts himself with, he still can’t ignore the feeling that something is missing, that something doesn’t feel right.

Because Minho is not with him.

 

_And being here without you_

_Is like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kind of there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

 

His eyes landed on a pair of sneakers a few steps from him, and Taehyun’s heart stopped for a split second.

He was afraid to look up, but he still did.

“Hey,”

He was right.

That small determination of trying to give Minho up just flew with the wind that blew past them.

He was aware of the trickle of tears gliding down his now paler cheeks, but seeing Minho was too enticing and alluring that he questioned himself if he’s not hallucinating when he saw him there. He looked up and saw him there, sun shining behind him, his face oldened by the days they were apart, scattered with some violets and blues but Taehyun still thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’d ever met.

Taehyun was biting back a series of sobs as he gulped down that thread blocking his tightening throat. “Hey,” He replied with a broken voice.

And their eyes were stuck on each other, and it was the sanest thing that happened when Minho run to him and Taehyun hugged him tight it was hard to breathe.

They were crying, snots and tears and ugly whimpers and weeps but it doesn’t matter.

“Never say that again.” Minho breathe as he was still caging Taehyun in the tightest embrace they’d ever shared, constantly pulling him closer like if he didn’t, the younger would just disappear.

Taehyun was crying loud now, he doesn’t know how is it possible to cry for days and still cry now. “I won’t… I won’t…”  

“I love you more than anything okay?” Minho finally loosened his grip so he can have a better look at Taehyun. “And choosing you over everything else is _my_ decision, and it will always be.”

Taehyun bobbed his head up and down eagerly in understanding.

Minho cupped his face, closed the distance between them that their noses are touching. “ _I love you_ , stamp that on your brain, you hear me!?”

Taehyun broke into a giggle, it looks stupid that he was still crying but somehow all the heaviness he felt was now replaced with that familiar flutter and happiness. “I love you too.”

And finally, finally, Minho leaned in further and he kissed him.

And for the first time Taehyun didn’t have to think about what’s wrong or right.  

Of the _maybes_ and _what – ifs_.

Because all that matters is now.

 

_I'm half a man at best_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_‘Cause I miss everything we do_

_I'm half a heart without you_

 

 

“Shitty brat, you made me experience the worst three days of my life.”

Taehyun only tightened his hold on Minho’s hand as they walked sand the other squeezed it back in reply, leaning towards him for a stolen peck on his cheek. “Was it only three days? It felt like years.”

Minho nodded, now pulling their intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss the back of Taehyun’s hand. “It felt like forever. You shouldn’t do that again.”

“I was only thinking of –”

“My future. Yes I know, but I need you to know that I already included you in that future. So next time, think of _our_ future first.” Taehyun’s eyes softened. “And… I didn’t work these three days because I can’t focus.” Minho dusted Taehyun’s coat when a pair of small leaves landed on it, “I can’t work if we’re not okay. I _need_ you that much.”

Taehyun smiled bashfully, basking in the glow of the moment as they walked in silence for a few more minutes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first.”

Minho stopped walking so Taehyun followed, waiting for the older’s next action. “I am mad at you because of that too. But I don’t want to waste any second that I have with you,” He sighed, smiled and took Taehyun’s other hand in his. “I know that whatever you do I’ll always forgive you and that scares me.”

Taehyun’s smile widened, his bunny teeth showing as he bent towards Minho, his chin hooking on the taller’s neck, sniffing his cologne. “I feel the same, and it scares me too.”

Minho chuckled, “But that’s what makes it real.”

Taehyun looked up and Minho kissed his forehead. The younger closed his eyes at the closeness and immediately opened it again, “Can I be selfish and ask you to never leave me?”

The older nuzzled their nose together, the sun dropping low on the horizon now, tapered by skyscrapers and the trees surrounding them. “Yes, be selfish with me all you want.”

Taehyun hummed in approval, and then a foreign tone, “So you got into a little bar fight,”

Minho scratched the back of his neck, “Yah about that –”

 

_Half a heart without you_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_Though I try to get you out of my head_

_The truth is I got lost without you_

_And since then I've been waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky (Only half a blue sky)_

_Kind of there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_I'm half a man at best (Half a man at best)_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_‘Cause I miss everything we do_

_I'm half a heart without you_

 


End file.
